Right Now
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: Poland asks for the most absurd birthday present, and Lithuania is having the hardest time caring. PolandxLithuania.


_**I've been wanting to write this for a while . . .**_

_**I don't own Hetalia. **_

_**~ * ~ * Right Now ~ * ~ ***_

"Do you know what day it is?" Poland asked, twirling around his living room. He had bought a new dress today (a pretty pink sundress with green polka dots), and he wanted to try it on. Well, more importantly, he wanted a certain someone to notice how awesome he looked while he was wearing it.

"Monday?" Lithuania suggested, filling up a glass with soda.

"No," Poland sighed, turning dramatically and making his dress flare. "It's my _birthday_"

"You're birthday isn't until Saturday, Poland," Lithuania reminded him with a roll of his eyes.

"I meant my birth-week. I'm too awesome for just one day to celebrate myself," Poland smirked. "So I need a week"

"You sound like Prussia," Lithuania said in the quiet little voice of his. Poland smiled a little; Lithuania was so damn _cute_ and he didn't even realize it.

"Well, it's a good concept. Anyway, I already know what I want from you as a birth-week present," Poland said, smirking. He'd been thinking about this for _forever_.

"What would you like? I can't get you anything too expensive," Lithuania said.

"This won't cost much," Poland said then grabbed him by his tie and pressed his lips against his.

Lithuania's green eyes widened in surprised, and he didn't move all the while Poland was kissing him. His lips tasted like soda.

Poland broke away from him first, and the nation just stood there, clutching the glass of soda in his hand as if it were his only link to sanity. Given that Lithuania probably thought this was just a dream and he was going to wake up soon.

"That's what I want from you," Poland smirked.

"W-what?" Lithuania asked, blinking. This was the part, Poland realized, that Lithuania realized that this was in fact _not_ a dream, and very real.

"That's what I want for my birth-week, duh! You're, like, tots slow, Lithy" Poland said, twirling around in his new dress. "All week, I want as many kiss as I want from you. You get?"

"W-Well . . . ok, but why do you want kisses from m―?" Lithuania asked, but Poland interrupted him with a quick peck on the lips.

"That doesn't matter right now, Liet!" Poland smiled. "After all, today's, like, only day one!"

* * *

Lithuania was on edge, and more nervous and rigid that usual. He felt completely numb, and he'd felt that way since yesterday. And the worst part was: the only part of his body he had feeling in was his lips.

Poland was his best friend; he had been for the last three hundred years, and probably some more years before then. So how long had Poland wanted to, you know . . . _kiss _him? How long had Poland liked him _like that_?

The part that rattled Lithuania the most was the part that he didn't exactly mind. Poland had kissed him twice, and it had hardly bothered him at all. Both times, he hadn't fought or exclaimed 'what the hell is wrong with you?!', though those would have been appropriate responses. He didn't care if Poland kissed him, in fact, he almost wanted him t―.

"Lithuania?"

Lithuania jumped as he felt someone grab his shoulder, but he let out a breath of relief when he saw that it was only Estonia. Latvia was trailing behind him, as always, trying to hide from Russia using only Estonia's jacket. That wasn't exactly working.

"Oh, it's just you," Lithuania said, and picked up all of his dropped paperwork from off the floor. "You scared me"

"Sorry," Estonia said. "It's just that you've been standing in front of that soda machine for ten minutes. I was getting a little worried"

_Ten minutes_? Lithuania thought with a shock, but then smiled. "I'm fine, I was just thinking. I haven't missed anything, have I?"

"Not really, it's been a really slow meeting" Estonia said. That Lithuania knew for a fact, the meeting had been incredibly boring today. Nobody, not even America, seemed to have anything to say. But since these world meetings were required, everyone simply sat there watching the ice melt in their drinks until they were allowed to go home and do whatever the hell they wanted to do on their Saturdays.

"No one's said anything at all?" Lithuania asked.

"America said he was bored. Does that count?" Estonia asked, glancing back. The nation in question had fallen asleep on the shoulder of a nation Lithuania didn't know of, but looked (startlingly) just like him. The America-look-alike didn't do anything to get America off him; he just sat there awkwardly and hugged his bear.

"Not really―" Lithuania started, then was interrupted by a loud cry of "_Lithuania_~!"

Poland rushed over, throwing his arms around Lithuania's neck. Before Lithuania could even ask what he was doing, the blonde nation kissed him right on the mouth.

By the time Poland broke away, Lithuania's face was the color of fresh cherries, and every single nation in the meeting place was staring at them. Estonia's eyes were wide, Latvia had stopped in mid-cry so his eyes were wet while he stared at him, and even America had woken up in the nick of time to see what had happened. The only one unaffected was Russia, who just smiled as if nothing was going on.

"_Poland_!"

* * *

"You can't kiss me at a meeting like that!" Lithuania exclaimed as the two nations walked home. The meeting had passed, but Lithuania's face was still a shade of bright red.

"Why not?" Poland asked, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. "No one, like, minded. Plus that meeting was, like, tots boring anyway."

"That's not the point!" Lithuania exclaimed. "The point is; it's not appropriate for a meeting. I don't care if you do that at home, but―"

"You don't want people to see me kiss you?" Poland asked, looking disappointed. Lithuania bit his lip, the look in Poland's eyes made him feel incredibly guilty. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, even if it may or may not have been true.

"I―It's not that. I just don't want you to kiss me out of the blue like that," Lithuania said. "Say something before you kiss me, ok? Warn me"

"Oh, ok," Poland smiled. "Right now"

"Huh―?" Lithuania started, just as Poland kissed him.

* * *

"So," Poland said, looking down at his feet. "Today's Monday, my birth-week's over"

"Yeah," Lithuania sighed, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. He didn't understand why he felt so sad, so disappointed. He didn't have to worry about Poland kissing him out of the blue anymore, about embarrassment in public or at meetings. But there was this nagging voice at the back of his head; telling him that he wanted Poland to kiss him. Lithuania had been ignored that voice all week, and it was screaming at him at this particular moment.

"Lithuania?" Poland said, sitting next to him on the couch, his face a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry for being a bad friend"

"What?" Lithuania asked, turning towards the blonde nation. "What do you mean, Poland? You're not a bad friend"

"I let Russia take you away when I shouldn't have," Poland said, looking at his own reflection in his cup of water ("because soda and tea are too mainstream!" in his own words). "I should've helped you, and I didn't."

"That's ancient history, Poland. Literally," Lithuania smiled. "I forgive you, it's nothing. It doesn't make you a bad friend"

"Yes, it does. I should've helped you," Poland cringed. "And that's it, isn't it? That's why you don't like me. Because I've been a horrible best friend and this entire relationship is, like, tots one-sided"

"Poland, that's not true!" Lithuania exclaimed. "I do like you, why would you even think otherwise?"

"Because if it weren't, you'd like me as much as I like you," Poland said, glancing down.

Lithuania wasn't completely sure as to how he was supposed to react. Of course he liked Poland; he liked him a lot more than he should. But he had never been good with words, and something told him that no amount of words would have convinced him anyway. Lithuania took in a breath, then decided to do the most impulsive thing he'd ever done in his life.

"Right now," Lithuania said.

"Huh―?" Poland started, but was interrupted as Lithuania kissed him. His eyes widened for a second, but they closed quickly as he entwined his hands in Lithuania's brown locks. Lithuania had meant to pull away quickly, but of course, Poland wasn't about to let that happen.

After a good three minutes of the best kissing of Poland's life, he pulled away. As his green eyes met Lithuania's green eyes, Poland smiled brightly. "I, like, totally love you, Liet"

Lithuania smiled. "I love you, too"

* * *

_**Was this too rushed? I just wanted to keep it a one-shot, so . . . sorry about that. **_

_**In my eyes, PoLiet is the best couple ever. With everyone else, I can be a bit doubtful and pairings. But these two HAVE to be together, no exceptions. **_

_**I was thinking of having Poland simply say "I love you" but I thought that wasn't enough like Poland. :3**_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye, Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_

_***BAGPIPES EXIT!***_


End file.
